


Sing Til You're Sore

by missred



Category: All Time Low
Genre: Gen, Laryngitis, Sick Fic, Sickfic, Sore throat, sick!alex, sick!fic, teen for language only guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-27 22:45:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2709422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missred/pseuds/missred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex's voice gives out a few hours before they're due to play a live show. But the boys aren't admitting defeat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sing Til You're Sore

"Alex! What kind of food do you want to order? We have to eat soon if we're wanna get ready for Conan."

Alex groaned and dragged himself out of bed. He had been in the middle of one of those unintentional naps and had woken up disoriented and somehow even more tired than before.

Chinese is goo--" Alex's voice cracked. He coughed, cleared his throat and tried again. The rough, low rasp didn't go away.

Jack padded into Alex's room, leaving the door to the adjoining living room open.

"What's up, man? You sound all funky."

Alex rubbed his eyes and tried to say "Nothing."

His voice did not cooperate. Jack cocked an eyebrow and walked over slowly.

"Cat got your tongue, 'Lex?" Jack attempted to keep his tone light, but Alex could hear the note of worry beneath his teasing tone.

"Voice 'sn't.." Alex croaked.

Jack's brow furrowed.  
"Shit." He muttered. "Rian, Zack!"

"Yeah?" Both men poked their heads into Alex's room.

"Alex's voice is all screw-y."

"What!? We have to be at Conan in two hours."

"I know, I know." Jack ran his fingers through his hair.

Alex tried to tell them all to shut it, but all that came out was a squeaky sort of sound Alex _did not_ like the sound of.

"You!" Zack whipped a pointed finger towards Alex. "No talking! No trying to talk. Don't worry, we're gonna fix this."

"Yeah. We can fix this." Rian echoed.

"I'm gonna run to CVS. Ideas, anyone? Otherwise I'm just going for the basic tea and honey combo."

"Grab those throat losanges too." Jack told him.

Alex made and quiet groaning noise in the back of his throat, which only prompted a round of

"Shhh!" from all the guys.

Alex gave up. he dropped back onto the pillows and closed his eyes.

It seemed like a second later Zack and Rian were pulling Alex up by his arms. 

"Mmmffhh..." Alex's eyelashes were sticking together but he couldn't exactly unstick them with both his arms in occupied.

"C'mon."

Alex stumbled after his friends and blinked fast in the bright light of the bathroom.

Jack was already in there and the shower was running. The downside of losing his voice was that Alex couldn't ask what the _hell_ was going on.

Luckily he didn't have to wait long to be enlightened.

"Steam helps sore throats." Jack told him. "Breathe deep."

Zack and Rian plopped him down on the toilet and watched expectantly. As it turned out, breathing in steam makes you cough a hell of a lot. After an hour, Alex could talk again, though his voice was still hoarse. He begged out of the makeshift steam room. Zack, Rian and Jack, who refused to leave Alex alone, were all sweating, and they seemed happy to agree. Out of the bathroom though, Rian shoved Alex right back towards the bed. 

"Ri!" Alex protested.

Rian ignored him.

"Zack, can you start water for tea?"

"On it!"

"Where's the honey?"

"Bag on the counter."

"Are you dressed? We have to leave in 20."

"Me and Zack are fine, if you tossed a clean tee shirt on 'Lex, he should be good to go too."

Rian nodded and began rifling through Alex's duffle.

"I can.." Alex started, but Rian was already tossing him a clean black shirt.

"Don't worry about it, just get your shoes on. We can take your tea in the car."

* * *

They played Conan. Rian kept a pack of losanges stashed behind his kit, and he slipped them to Alex every time the cameras went off. Jack sang extra loud back up vocals, and Zack was killer. It wasn't the best performance they'd ever had, but they pulled it off. Alex hoped no one would be able to tell he'd been voiceless a few hours ago. It didn't matter so much though. When he walked off the set, Alex was confident he had the best band, the best _friends,_ in the whole damn business. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was for a really great tumblr prompt. Not quite happy with how it turned out, but I hope you like it!


End file.
